No Rest for the Wicked
by Dilandaus-girl
Summary: Shounen ai.With hours merging into days,days into weeks and weeks into months,some distractions,no matter how decadent must be acted upon to relieve the daily predictability of 1s life.A life built upon the perpetual piecing together of broken pieces....


No Rest for the Wicked: Started: 16.07.03 Completed:10.08.03

Authors notes: My first one shot. Yey. AND it's _Yaoi_ YEY. I'm so proud of myself. Well more _Shounen ai_ but never mind heh. Never thought I'd write any but hey it's fate! I've been trying to concentrate on a few of them for the past month or so. Which has ultimately meant that my ongoing stuff really hasn't had a look in. Shame and I keep on getting asked about uploading soon. I've also had a lot on with … well sleeping heh. I've been writing at night and sleeping during the day and with me being the only one in the house I've had no one to tell me not to do it. Twas great ;) 

This is a request, by Macbrooks. We usually get together on Sundays to work together on the collaborated stuff we've been doing for that last … prolly coming up to a year now. Eep hehe how time fly's. Well anyway. She wasn't going to be available for 2 weeks so I suggested we do a one shot separately. She gives me specifications I give her some. It's about a month along the line and I'm STILL waiting for mine hehe its ok Macbrooks. I know you're a majorly busy gal! I finally completed mine today anyway so I guess its ok. Then again I've been working hard on my other one shot L she's just been working. Hehe 

My specifications were that it had to be based in my other fic By the Hand of Destiny. Darn woman loves to give me the 100-question quiz on that fic! – Which is under a different user name. It had to have Gatti and Chesta in and no other people interacting in the plot, though my own character Hell could be included. (If you haven't read Destiny don't worry. All you really need to assume is that Dilandau is involved with this woman- Hell – who doesn't get on with Gatti at all- and as also had quiet a 'physical' run in with Dalet. Something the young Adonis didn't take to kindly to. She's not your normal placid female, dependant and currently working her charms on the warlord.) I think that was it. Oh and it had to be first person. In either Gatti or Chesta's point of view. I just had to make something up from there onward. I chose Gatti ;)

Hopefully my other pieces will be updated soon. God can't believe I haven't posted anything since Christmas but I've had college to complete and uni to prepare for plus my sis had a screaming kid and everything seemed to happen all at once. Major stress time! Well anyway…

Arigato, Macbrooks. Though it was a pain in the arse to write I'm glad I did it, no matter how many times I told you you were a tit for giving me such a tuff thing to write heh – tuff because Destiny isn't finished and I didn't want to give stuff away.  It was major fun in the end though. Definitely must do more requests in the future! Macs – did ya hear that. Start thinking gal. Hehehe.

Well read, enjoy and review. I'd love to hear what you think.

**Synopsis:**  With hours merging into days, days into weeks and weeks into months, some distractions, no matter how decadent must be acted upon to relieve the daily predictability of ones life. A life built upon the perpetual piecing together of broken pieces. Broken Pieces to be mended by a caring work and a tender touch. Shounen ai one shot

No Rest for the Wicked

****

I'm tired, oh so very tired. Tired and drained. That is how I would have to describe myself at this very moment. My body aches; head throbs and the sheer knowledge that my day is nowhere near over does nothing but add salt to my already painful wounds. Not like my colleagues, off to their usual haunts to relax and rejuvenate in preparation for the next gruelling day, no not for me. Such are the trials of being our lords Second in Command. Strange how the glory seems to wear off after a month or so… about the time it takes to realise exactly what you've been saddled with. And that was many months ago! 

My workload was promptly doubled upon my official assigning, and my 'relationship' with Dilandau-_sama_ instantly became a precarious one; risk to life and health magnified indefinitely. I seem to hold a kind of caution when about him; the same one would a hornet's nest. One scent, disliked vibration and that colony will be after your blood in a second. Truthfully anyone with sense would avoid it for his or her life, but I'm not in any position to take the easy option. 

Still it is an honour to be chosen for such a title and I wouldn't give it up for the world. I know that there are others who would not believe my life to be as hard as it is under our lord but if they were in my position I'd love to see how they coped. I mean sometimes I swear I have a 'hit me' sign on my back; Guimel or Dalet up to their usual un-amusing tricks, or a branding on my brow.  God, the amount of times he's backhanded me of late. Still we must all take the abuse, let it make us stronger; strong enough so we can make him proud of us, make him proud of me!

A gentle flush crosses my cheeks at such a brazen thought. I mean I know I'm not the only one, we all try to impress him, show him how much we are progressing under his fine tutelages but of late, with his attention waning and being directed towards 'that woman'… I just don't know what to think. I don't know if it's even worth the hassle any more. Still saying that makes it sound as if he no longer pays any attention to us during training, and he does. By god he does. A fair few of us have the bruises to prove it!

Entering the Elite's barracks a smile curves my lips, the sound of melancholy music entering my ears. Chesta; I suspected as much! After all he's missed our evening meal after our long days training. Poor kid; he punishes himself more than Dilandau-_sama_ does at times. The slightest thing goes awry and Chesta seems to immediately blame himself, the dope. Well I guess that's what you get for being the youngest of three brothers. No wonder Dilandau-_sama_ singles him out so much. And my position as Second has meant that I have had to spend countless hours trying to get the blond _baka_ to realise its not all his fault… lets just say I'm still working on it. He's an ongoing project.

Standing by the doorway my gaze lingers on him, watching those strangely elegant fingers run smoothly across the lengths of precisely wound string, free hand using the plectrum it holds to delicately plucking the cords to reliece the fine music I now heard.

If Chesta's ever depressed, upset, frustrated or just plain homesick you could always expect to find him here! He's so predictable at times. He's said on a few occasions that just holding or playing his instrument calms and relaxes him and who am I to stop one of the few indulgences he's permitted in this place! Still I wouldn't mind finding out what has irked his so, if anything. You can never tell with Chesta. After all, he hasn't been anywhere much today, well not to my knowledge or schedule; and if anyone should know it should be me! No, nothing other than the normal rigorous training under our lords watchful gaze.

Truth be told, though despite my words, his attention hasn't been what it should be, our lords I mean; not as thorough and unforgiving as usual! Normally I'd think that it's a good thing and savour the moments break; militaristic matters of the army, strategy… matters concerning Folken-_sama_ and himself would make it all quite understandable but for the fact that its because of her… 'that woman'… If I weren't in the position I'm in now I'd attempt to speak to Dilandau-sama about it. I'm sure I'm not alone in this after all but I value my life, health and position too much to say anything, which may provoke him; his temper is bad enough at the best of times. 

I suppose I should be thankful that this 'Hell' is having such an effect on him but it's not in our lord's nature to be led about the nose by a mere female. If I had my way… With my thoughts elsewhere I've failed to notice the music stopping, nor Chesta's questioning gaze, that innocent little look he gives, as if butter couldn't melt in his mouth!

"What do you have to look so smug about, Chesta?" I casually ask, leaning against the doorframe, staring at him expectantly.

"I'm not allowed to look just a little smug when someone's quite blatantly checking me out?!" he shoots me that small, sweet smile of his again, the one he loves to use when we're sparing together. He knows it always throws me off! Sweet and innocent my arse! That boy is more cunning and experienced than he lets on! 

Really he should be far more cautious with his words and comments on peoples sexual preferences; especially his own! If Dilandau-_sama_ were to find out… well lets just say the price would be great! Homophobia can be a dangerous thing! Strangely enough, for someone so readily opposed to same sex pairings... Ok let me rephrase that; for someone so readily opposed to same sex male pairings - as I'm quite sure that our lord would not be against the idea of two women physically together - I'd call him a hypocrite if it weren't for the repercussions I know would ultimately follow! – It's interesting to see how he has unknowingly brought together a fine selection of youths, same sex orientated. And now with us all cooped up in the Vione for god knows how long, at a time when discretion is most important, everyone seems to quite conveniently forget it!

"I'd be careful what you say, Chesta." I murmur quietly to him. "If Dilandau-_sama_ were to…"

"Well if you will stare at me so…" Smug little bastard! Well I'll just have to teach him a little lesson at a later date, won't I! I ignore his tongue in cheek comment, shifting the scrolls and papers under my arms before making my way over to my own bunk. With a heavy sigh I deposit my workload onto my bedside desk before sinking down onto my soft bed. Ecstasy I tell you; the sheets shifting about me. Warm and oh so inviting! If I close my eyes I'm quite sure that I won't be able to stay awake for much longer! If only I could just take a small rest, just a moment or two… just a refreshing half an hour…

"No rest for the wicked, neh Gatti!" comes the quiet voice from across the way and I let out a half groan of agreement. A single chord was struck, the soft note causing me to turn slightly, watching the blond as he tunes the instrument in his hold. What was it again, a _Shamisen_? Something like that anyway. No matter how many times he's told me I can never quite remember!  "So what's it to be today?"

"Assessment sheets…" I drawl, eyes still watching him with quiet interest.  "Folken-_sama_ wants them completed and signed by 2100 hours."

"Less than two hours then…" came the simple reply. Well give the boy a pat on the back… he can count! Really, as if I didn't already know that! Trust Chesta to state the obvious.

"Yes – 17 progress reports to be completed as well as my own daily tasks. Plus I'll still have to get Dilandau-_sama_ to sign them…" and only god knows how long that will take! Our lord has always detested such boring tasks. It's also given him a chance to aggravate Folken-sama, something he truly enjoys doing, what with there being so little to spice up his currently mundane life. And of course the majority of the workload is passed onto me, or at least channelled through me. Oh yes, I'm the one left with the bulk of the minor responsibilities, anything of consequence sent to me before even being considered priority enough for or lord to waste his time with. Oh the joys of being Second.

My eyes close absently, the softness beneath me causing my senses to dull. I can feel my heart gradually slowing to a steady, dull beat, my breathing softening… It's just as I'm almost past the point of no return, sleep steadily closing in that I manage to pick up the sound of gentle ruffling beside me. Nope, defiantly no rest for the wicked!  Opening an eye I can't help but smirk slightly at the head of blond hair peering over my bed. Kawaii! Well, it seems that I might as well put thoughts of sleep aside. Chesta certainly doesn't seem to agree with my plan. I feel another long talk coming on… Yup defiantly an ongoing project!

Raising a hand sleepily I ruffle the mop of golden hair, listening to the soft laughter released due to the action; on verge of a giggle! I laugh at that thought. Only Chesta can giggle and make it sound cute!

He's smiling sweetly at me now, raising himself up slightly till his long, elegant neck and softly curving shoulders are revealed. And ok, I'm not strictly 100% gay but even I'm going to take a clear interest when something as delectable as Chesta's staring at me so invitingly, eyes running down me for a moment before glancing back up with an impish smile. Darn, he really is to good at that! Both eyes open now I raise an eyebrow in interest, a low smirk forming.

"Now who's checking who out?" I chuckle knowingly and almost immediately a red hue crosses his cheeks. You know if I didn't know if he had the right attributes to fit I'd swear he was a woman. Sometimes his actions movements are so effeminate, like now, I'd put bloody money on it! Then again… sometimes… sometimes in practice… in private… No, don't be nosy. After all I'm never one to kiss and tell! 

"I was just going to make sure you don't fall asleep, that's all. You know how Dilandau-_sama_ can be…" oh yes – I know exactly how our lord can be! He doesn't even have to finish what he's saying for me to know exactly what the underlining dangers will entail, were I to miss my deadline! "You need all the time you can spare! And if he's with Hell…" He goes quiet, that lost puppy dog expression crossing his features. 

Our lord's relationships have always hit a sore spot with Chesta. I mean he's been besotted with him for longer than I can remember; though he hides it so very well! Even before we were assigned to the Vione, to _his_ unit, Chesta had been an overly devoted fan! If he could have I bet you any money he'd have bought the t-shirt to boot! Reading all and any news he may have happened to find, listening to any and all gossip whispered in private, had Chesta been there. After all, any gossip however insignificant holds some truth to it, doesn't it? And no matter how unbelievable it may be, when it involves Dilandau Albatou, its more fact than fiction!  

I can still remember the first time the sweet blond spied his 'obsession'. Seeing him in real life… I tell you he was lost, well more lost than before, if that's even possible. Our lord had been assigned to the same facility as Chesta and myself; apparently he had been a little to uncontrolled in the last academy. The last assignment, which he had supposedly assigned himself to, had proven a little to enjoyable. That's most defiantly our lord! I didn't find out what the state the previous trainer had been in but I certainly could guess! From what I had managed to pick up his last trainer had tried to take certain liberties with his budding student. No, Dilandau-sama would never stand for such disgraceful antics!

 That and a long list of previous accomplishments had come together and apparently the decision had been made to transfer him for 'final finishing'. Which basically entailed keeping him away from trouble till his official placing had been decided. Though I had not been there to see it, Dilandau-sama had entered the facility with his head held high, posture straight, looking as indescribably beautiful as ever. Or so Chesta delights in continuously reminding me!

Of course none of this fazed Chesta. Our lord, the amassing fighter, strategist, trainer and soon to be General… that and so much more; who could have anyone and everyone he wanted, and who quite frequently did! I think it all adds to the mysteriousness of him; whatever it is it attracts Chesta to him like a moth to a flame. Chesta, the kind-hearted baka of a fool! I just hope , unlike so many moths, he doesn't get burnt!

"Tell me something, Chesta" I ask, sitting up slightly, legs crossed. "What was it that ever possessed _you_ of all people to become a soldier? I mean you've said before that your folks have no true military background…" Ok so I've always wondered about it but I've never asked. I've always felt that the choices we make in life are out own business! He's never spoken up before about it, I don't even think I'm expecting to give me a straight answer now anyway! Chesta's very good at avoiding truths that way.

Again he flushes, his head drooping slightly in embarrassment; or so it seems. 

"I just wanted to meet '_him'_." Comes the murmured words, my brows raising in startlement at his frankness. Ok so he's proven me wrong in that assumption! My gaze still on him he continues. "When the conscriptors came to my town those years back I realised this was my chance." I gape at him, my jaw hanging before I throw my head back in laughter. Not very nice, ne. Well whatever gave the idea that I was a nice person?!

"Your joking right, Ches?" Yet as I look at him expectantly, taking in his dejected expression it's all to clear that he's deadly serious. Ooops… way to put my foot in it! Gatti strikes again.

"Pathetic, neh…" comes the sullen murmuring, Chesta's blue eyes peeking out from behind his blond locks. Oh how disheartened he seems at this moment. Guess he has good reason to though.

"You never told me." Well that's obvious. So ok, I'm not always one for words… give me time, there's a lot to sink in here!  

"You never asked." Is the simple reply. Figures! 

"You've gone though all this just to be near him?" He shies away, glancing to the side and nods his head.

"Pathetic." He quietly whispers. " I've come all this way; did everything I could to become who I am, all the time falling for him more and more. Who knew that my thoughts on his preferences could be so wrong."

"What?" I tease gently, trying to lighten the situation, ruffling his hair a second time. "After all that time at the training centre… you heard the tales the same as I. Dilandau-_sama_ did what he liked with who he liked."

"Yes but with no real reference to gender. I just presumed…" Ok that was true but out lords sheer persona should have been enough for the blond to realise his mistake! "And now this with Hell…"

"It must be hard. But it's not as if there's not enough pretty boys to go about now is there. Our lord can sure pick them! Go find yourself a light destraction." Yes I know, practically pushing him off into the arms of another guy may not be the greatest bit of advice but at least it will take his mind of things for a little while. Hell, it's worked for me in the past. It gives you back that little bit of control you feel slipping. 

"I know." He replies, turning back to me with a small smile, a clearly half-hearted one as his lips almost immediately thin into a straight line moments after. "It's just every time I think I'm getting closer to him I feel I disappoint him. First at the facility, then making the Dragon Slayers… I think I thought that maybe if I could become his second I could win his favour and spend so much more time with him, but then you got that title..."

"Believe me, Chesta. Your better off out of the position. No matter how close it gets you to Dilandau-sama." I laugh gently. "The workload for one…" glancing to my desk I release a low sigh. "Yes, the workload. I almost forgot!" Stretching I rise from my bed, making my way to the small table before dragging the chair out from under it and settling down onto the worn wood with a dire look across my face. "Just give it time. He'll tire of that woman soon enough. Then things will be back to as they were. Be it a good thing or a bad thing. Then you can go back to admiring him from a far." Unrolling the first parchment, I pluck a quill from the oak surface before dipping it idly into the ink well, ready to begin. 

It's as I'm about to put pen to paper that I feel warm arms about me. I stiffen for a moment. A faint ghost of a snarl crossing my lips before I force myself to relax. I've never been one for overly intimate touches when consent is not granted. I can't help it, call me an uptight prick if you like but it's just been instilled into me. I really don't like to be caught unawares, no matter what the situation.  

That soft springtime sent of Chesta's hair wash enters my senses as the last bit of tension ebbs from my form and I relax back into the warm hold. His chest is warm against my back, the blond locks at the side of his face tickling my skin as his head leans against the crook of my next. 

"Thank you." The words are quietly uttered, warm lips barely touching my skin causing to shiver and I shake my head slightly. 

"It's not you fault is it, Ches. And you know I'm willing to do anything to help." His head nodded again and I smiled slightly as I glanced down at the assessment sheet before me. Printed carefully at the top of the sheet, 'Chesta Lamair'. How coincidental. 

Really I shouldn't be doing this, not with Chesta so close and all. Assessment sheets are meant to be strictly confidential… 

Still… I don't see why I can't rely on his discretion. Not very professional though, ne. Well we all have our moments. Beside if I turn him away he'll only complain and go sulk on his bunk; well that and it is very pleasant having him pressed against my back! Yes, yes I know; as weak willed as the rest of the world. 

Actually I would have thought that with soldiers to the degree of skill, which we clearly are, it would mean that such assessments would no longer be mandatory. Then again…. It does help to highlight any underlining flaws and errors. I mean there's Dalet and his period in the healers ward to assess! His absence from training is all to clear. A few days in the healer's ward is nowhere near enough if I'm totally honest. I'm not going to voice my thoughts on the matter though. I mean; would you?! I personally like my head just where it is and would like to keep it there.

Now don't hold me to this but I have my suspicions that Hell may consider trying her hand in persuading our lord. Nothing much; just a word or two, which has made me think that she may. I mean she very rarely says anything without purpose and considering her words carefully. I see why now should be no different. It's partly her fault anyway. Very few people know of what went on between the pair. In fact I think only the four of us, myself, Hell, Dalet and Dilandau-_sama_, have knowledge of it. I'm not even sure if our lord knows that I am aware. If he does he hasn't said anything and I'm certainly not going to bring it up! Yes, the more I think about it I'm sure she'll try something to give Dalet a chance to recover. After all Dilandau-_sama_ will only punish him for not being at his best. Damn the longhaired _baka_! As usual thinking with his breaches rather than his brain.

We've all seen how taxing today's training has been on him, its shown how much more time he needs to recover. But our lord is anything but relenting – or forgiving. Still, the guy could barely stand by the end of the day and this is Dalet we are talking about; the bundle of energy and life! By god the throttling our lord gave was unforgiving. I doubt he will be able to speak properly for days, if not weeks. Poor sap.

Miguel, to my knowledge, had dragged him off for a drink or two. As if that will help his throat much. And knowing Miguel that 'drink or two' could quite easily turn into seven or eight; that guy certainly knows how to live it up. Personally I don't see how it can be good for one our age but it's his choice. As long as it doesn't interfere with his training or get him into trouble while he's away from the Vione. I mean I myself do enjoy partaking in a quiet drink now and again; sometimes more so, so I can't really criticise his decisions that much. I can only pull him and the others aside from time to time and remind them of our off duty responsibilities. There's nothing much to do about here anyways; training, drinking, fighting and fucking. Yup just a barrel of laughs up here.  'Join the army,' they said 'see the world' they said. Yer right, like that's really happening right now! God the sooner we see some action the better!

Currently we are stationed due north of Asturia, in the country of Daedalus, which is approximately about twenty odd miles from the larger cities borders, in a run down little town area called Cretana. A nowhere place really, with a small population and an even smaller nightlife! Quaint and quiet, in short deliriously dull! What an unpleasant surprise that had been for all those others stationed here on the Vione. After all there aren't just us Slayers here.

I feel a little sorry for the folk who live in Cretana. Although we must be bringing a fair few pretty pennies into their run down businesses, having bunches of rowdy soldiers on mass in your town must be intimidating to say the least. I can just see them bundling their innocent and not so innocent daughters – and sons – away, out of our sight. We are, after all, unscrupulous naves, every last one of us! Well, I'm sure that's what they'd like everyone to think! 

I mean, sure we've had a few occasional incidents; mainly Guimel doing a little to well in his card games and ultimately winning a fair proportion of money – and favours-. No, it's not as if much can go wrong. At least our section knows better than to act like hooligans or fools. After all we have our lords name, and our own, to uphold. 

We set off for our next destination at dawn tomorrow, meeting up with 'the Vlasinia' the carrier vessel of the four great Sorcerers of Zaibach. Dilandau-sama will be pleased! And for the record I'm being sarcastic! Another good reason to hurry up with these assessments!

I'm onto my fifth sheet now; Kenji Terada. I still wonder why our lord chose him. Barely 15 rotations, head up in the clouds, despite his doable skills with the sword and handling of a Mecca. His fathers an influential man though; and though Dilandau-sama isn't the type to be manipulated by corrupt leaders or men such as Kenji's father, he can see a good opportunity when it arises. Kenji's dearest dad, being a well-known merchant, means that there are always ties to fall back on, trading to be taken advantage of. 

I remember Dilandau-sama once saying to me that such ties are on par with a rope about a dog's neck. It pulls, drags you along with it when in fact it is you who are trying to control it. Pull and tighten the rope to quickly in an attempt to correct it and the beast may turn on you; dumb creature it is. You must shorten the rope slowly, so the animal barely notices; subconsciously accustoms itself to it. In the end there's so little rope left that the beast can do nothing but follow your every command.

Oh yes, our lord choose his men out of skill and don't get me wrong, Kenji has skill, but he also chooses out of careful consideration as to what he has to gain from it. Get the son you get the father! Now the red head is totally devoted to him and because of that control… See what I'm getting at. The rope is none other than Kenji himself and the loyaler his is the tighter Dilandau-sama's control over the doting dad is. Influential people ALWAYS have their uses. That's another thing our lord taught me well. 

I sigh gently as I sign my name at the bottom of the parchment, in the first of the three spaces provided before reaching for the next; beginning the process all over again. Three spaces – Three signatures. My own, Folken-sama's and of course our lords!

The next parchment I pick up is my own, 'Gatti Rousselot' My name seems to stand out from the paper and I suppress a smirk. The one assessment which I am _not_ permitted to comment on! Well it is my own after all! Still glancing down at my personal information I feel a slight twist in my stomach, noting my fathers name under 'next of kin'. It's been so long since I've been home; since any of us have been home to see family, friends, past lovers. Still ultimately the sacrifice has been well rewarded, being part of the ranks of the Dragon Slayers, let alone part of the elite – or even being second-in-command. And at least I am secure in the knowledge that I'm honouring my family by being here and I know my father is proud of me. Being a second son isn't as easy as it's all made out to be. Well I know it certainly hasn't been in my case!

My older brother, Marsayas, took up the family position and traditions years back, father preparing him to take over when the time came yet I had my own family matters to attend to! I had to make something of my life; after all it's important not to bring shame upon our name. And so I had decided a military career would be a the choice at my disposal! Father had always had a great interest in the army and Zaibach's progression and had heartily agreed. Strange that after so many years it should be his son telling him he wanted to leave home which would bring a smile to his face. Still he's never been one to show emotion! 

My mother had been quite livid that I wanted to go but did understand my desire to do so; she had after all seen the pressure placed on my shoulders. My sisters too had cried mournful tears, as if my decision had already signed my death warren. Hormonal females! And in the days preceding my departure I was fussed over like a small child by all four of them; something I was not too impressed about. Still a little attention is never a bad thing! 

Occasionally I keep in contact with them, when I have a spare moment or two. But recently the stress of so much work has had me with no time to even think of them, let alone write them letters. Sad really as I'm sure my mother appreciates hearing how I am. But such indulgences can't even be considered, for now. Right now my concerns are in living my life, not just existing and in the grand scene of things my family just aren't that important. What is more important is the new one I've made here, where I feel accepted among my peers. 

The only person I will ensure I write to is, Dheer, a past partner and close friend. Well, I say past partner but I don't think we ever officially started or ended it. It's a subject I've never pressed onto in my letters to him and besides; it's not just the done thing to discuss such things over a piece of paper and I do still care for him. It's just not logical to continue what we had when we are practically worlds apart! I think I came to that conclusion the moment I stepped into the training facility, the first day of my new life. Knowing my luck he's probably at home dreaming of the day when I return. Sods law I know but that's the way things seem to go for me. 

A nip at the side of my neck makes me jerk out of my thoughtful stupor, my head turning to see Chesta's impish smirk smiling back at me. I told you, that boy can be anything but innocent at times. He's fiddling with my jacket fastening, the tease he is, all the while his gaze not leaving mine. And I swear if that's not enough to get ones blood boiling that wicked look of his and having him nipping at my neck most certainly is.

"I was beginning to wonder how long you were going to keep staring at your report." Came his soft chuckle, my eyes trailing down to watch his lips as they formed each word before glancing down at my desk. Guess I'd been staring off again. Too many thoughts and things to do and so little time! If I had my way I'd say to hell with the work and… ok getting ahead of myself. "Can't you spare some time for any light distractions?"

Lustful thoughts are not needed at such a time. Still if Chesta could give me a bit of space and not look at me the way I know he is, then I'm sure lustful thoughts would not be a problem. I swear that boy is procrastination in human form! So many small distractions all centred about one form. If only I had the time!

"Your zoning out again, Gatti!" comes the gentle chuckle, a hand slipping into my now open jacket, warm hands running over me through the light blue fabric of my shirt. Hmmm, despite any reproach I may be considering, it does feel good! 

"I have a lot on my mind, Ches." I reply, my head inclining to one side as I feel the presence of warm lips again my neck. Well if his intentions are to seduce me he's doing a fine job of it! And I can't say I'm totally against it. I'm defiantly not voicing much objection. If any!

"So…" he asks, gently between nipping little kisses. "What has you so absentminded?" Damn him, I can feel him bloody smirking against my skin. Damn hormones! Salacious little… Ahh… god. He's just reached that tender spot along my hipbone. He knows my weak spots far to well! Touched just the right way I'm butter in any ones hands! "Well…"

"Home… my past life." I ground out quietly, a hand reaching back to lace into his blond bangs. "God… do that again!" Ok, so I'm a glutton for punishment when it's all to clear I should be condoning this sort of thing. Actually I'm quite surprised my voice is as controlled as it is. I mean, what with the small shiver running through me, that and the fact his now lavishing keen attention to that sensitive spot just behind my ear. 

How many chances has he had to learn these things about me? We must have had at a dozen or so casual encounters before this. Maybe more. One encounter seems to merge into the next when it concerns Chesta and myself. Very much like my joinings with Dheer, oh so passionate and intense, as if every time were to be our last. Immoral perhaps but how else are we meant to see our time together? Ultimately at the end of the war… Who am I kidding. I don't know what will befall me after that. Well I do but not to the degree I would like. Regardless of my lack of duty's I still have my family position to put into consideration. Second son or not! 

My place in life is simple. Return home, marry and produce some children; to which I am none to fond of. Lots of them too, if my family's past has anything to do with it. Brother, at 19, already has one daughter and father has… damn it I forget… let me think… Ah yes, three sisters and four brothers. See, carrying on the family title and pass on our genes to the next generation is a big factor in our lives. And the sooner we start the better. And of course I'll submit, do what is asked of me wherever my preferences may eventually lie. After all, even if I ever wanted to continue things with… this world of ours frowns so severely on such same sex fraternising! My wishes, wants are…

"Damn it, Chesta." I grumble, feeling the light fingers pushing my jacket and shoulder guards from me. "Are you trying to get me in Dilandau-_sama's_ bad books!?" The head, currently nuzzling against me neck, shakes gently, a soft chuckle entering my ears. Well of course he doesn't want me to get on our lords bad side but he certainly seemed even less interested in stopping his none to subtle torturing. It would be different if it were he who had such arduous tasks lying out on his desk!

"You want me to stop?" he asks, his tone filled with amusement, smugness.

"Would it matter if I said that I did?" I ask plainly, gaze drawing away with mock indifference. Ok so I'm only teasing but it has the effect I knew it would. That unsure-ness of hiss breaking through the previous determination shown. He doesn't reply, breaking away and once again I can sense his cool eyes on me. Seconds pass, maybe a few minutes – perhaps even longer till he finally continues.

"If I ignored you… would you make me stop… If I knew I could change your mind?"   Nice comeback, wonder how long it took for him to come up with that one. Pushing my chair out from my desk I stare at him as he quickly shifts in front of me. God, just look at him, cheeks flushed, eyes shimmering with affection and expectancy; his hair falling over the mesmerising orbs. Breathtaking. Darn it, pleasure ensnared by just a few glances.

I shake my head and almost instantly the blond settles himself over my lap, thighs straddling my waist and casually I run a hand through the soft locks, twisting a strand or two between my fingers with an affectionate smile. He sighs gently, the sweet sound soft and alluring.

"Just a slight distraction?" Chuckling gently at my words his form rocks in slow, concise movements. The little tease! Nice to see that confidence of his has returned, no matter how inappropriate a time it may be!

"Just a slight distraction! He affirms, head dropping down onto my shoulder. A distraction. Yes, a little time can be put aside, spared. Aboard the Vione, private moments alone are hard to come by and should be taken advantage of!

Pulling his shirt up over his head I indulge my senses in admiring the pale form before me. He leans forward, gaze fixed on my lips, his tongue moistening his own as he does and I happily reciprocate, hand sliding about him, my mouth firmly pressing against his, silently imploring, gradually deepening. It is only broken once as warm hands slide up my sides, remove my own shirt and I rise, Chesta's form still locked securely against me. With slightly off-footed movements and hushed words I draw us towards my bed.

Chesta was right. There really is no rest for the wicked!

*Sniffs* its done finished and was a total blast to do. I apologise for any spelling errors that may have apeared. There always seems to be a few that get away during editing. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for your time. 

Dilandau's girl. x


End file.
